


Why a stripper should not sleep with patrons, however gorgeous they are- a recollection by Adam Milligan

by batgirlSwrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU human, Annoying Gabriel, Annoying Siblings, Barbecue, Engagement, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi, One Night Stands, Paying for college, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgirlSwrite/pseuds/batgirlSwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is stripping to pay his way through Med School, no biggie that, except his brothers don't know.<br/>Dean and Castiel got engaged and invite Castiel's brothers to a nice, friendly meet-the-family barbecue.<br/>The night before, two new patrons visit the Elysian fields Gentlemen's club and sucessfully seduce the prettiest dancer there, resulting in a hot, anonymous one-night-stand.<br/>What could possibly go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why a stripper should not sleep with patrons, however gorgeous they are- a recollection by Adam Milligan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



> *whispers* Um...it started out as a drabble? Which is why there is not very much actual smut in this. 
> 
> This is a fic I wrote as a tribute to bluebells and her more than noteworthy Midafer stories. You rock :-)

“Hey little bro.” Dean pulls him into a hug as soon as Adam steps through the door.

“Hi Dean.” Adam replies and then proceeds to hug Cas, his brother’s fiancé. He’s getting better at hugging back, and he is surprisingly relaxed. “Hello Adam.”

“Good to see you, Cas. No jitters yet?”

“Most of my family has not yet arrived.” Castiel gives back dryly. This long anticipated meet-the-family-barbeque has been well overdue, but Castiel’s brothers live scattered around the globe, rarely seeing each other for anything but Christmas, and according to Cas, they’re all crazy.

“I’m sure it’s going to be alright.” Adam replies smiling, winking at Dean. “Looking forward to the shotgun talk.”

Dean shrugs, displaying his easiest, cockiest grin. “Fair’s fair, and Cas had to put up with you, Sam, Bobby and Ellen after all.”

“‘Putting up with’ it is not the term I would use. I’ve come to appreciate the many people that care about you, Dean.” Castiel replies in that terribly blunt manner of his that always makes Dean want to kiss him very obviously.

Adam rolls his eyes. “I’ll go ahead and greet the others, shall I?”

“Only Sam and Jess here till now.” Dean replies. “But go ahead, and ask Jess if she needs help with the dessert.”

“I’m not sneaking you a piece of pie.” Adam deadpans.

“Why does everyone assume that?”

“Dean is scared of Jessica because of her pregnant condition.” Castiel comments, a smirk tugging on his lips, and Adam snorts. “Smart of him, I’d say.”

“Cas, you can’t keep conspiring with my family.” Dean complains, and Adam leaves them to kiss in the hallway, familiar with the way through his brother’s house.

Like Dean said, Sam and Jess are in the kitchen, Jess working on an apple pie but turning to smile at him when he enters the room.

“Adam! You made it!” she says and hugs him, her baby bump still small enough not to make it awkward.

“Hey Jess. You look good.” He smiles at his brother’s wife and then looks at Sam, who looks just as happy and proceeds to pull him into a strong bear-hug. “Hey Adam. Been a while since we saw you.”

“Yeah, I was busy with school. But I got 198 on my exam.” Adam informs him, grinning widely.

“That’s awesome! You can apply for a scholarship with that.” Sam beams at him, obviously proud, and that in turn makes Adam happier than he cares to admit. “Yes, I thought about that, too.”

“You wouldn’t have to work that shitty part time job of yours anymore, either.” Jess adds.

“Yeah…” Adam says and frantically thinks of the most inconspicuous way to change the topic. He hates lying to his family, but he can’t very well tell them about his real job, so they think he works as a bartender at a nightclub, which is an explanation for his late hours, at least. Sam is not quite ready to drop the topic, though. “You know, you could at least cut your hours and let Dean and me support you…”

“We talked about that.” Adam gives back, friendly but very resolute. Back when he started pre med, both Dean and Sam were barely earning enough to scrape by and pay of their father’s debts, and Adam had not been about to let two brothers he hadn’t even known for a year pay for his education. Pride is genetic, at least with the Winchesters, apparently. And at the moment, Dean has a wedding to pay for and Sam and Jess are expecting their first kid. There is no way in hell Adam is going to burden his brothers, who took him in after his Mom and John died in a car crash, accepted him as family just like that. Adam _has_ a well-paying, steady job, which even comes with additional perks occasionally… _Okay, no, no way I’m thinking about that right now. I’m talking to my brother and his expecting wife. Not thinking about last night, definitely not._

“Just, consider it, okay?” Sam says. “You’re working so hard, and I want to make sure you enjoy your college time.”

“I’m enjoying it alright.” Adam replies and manages not to blush at the lingering memories, concentrating instead on the here and now. “Did you need help with the dessert, Jess?”

“You could whip the cream while I finish the pie crust.” Jess suggests. “It needs to go into the fridge anyways.”

“Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 

“Why do I always let you drag me into these dens of iniquity?”

“Because you love me.”

Michael rolled his eyes and followed Lucifer into the gentlemen’s club. At least his brother had picked a classy one, the inconspicuous exterior of  _ **The Elysian Fields**_ not advertising anything about the decadent interior design. Gold, blue and black were the dominating colours. A well dressed bouncer crossed their names off a list and they were led directly to a booth in front of the central stage.

“Do I want to know how much money you spent on this?”

“Would it matter?” Lucifer met Michael’s eyes, his smile molasses sweet and daring. “You should live a little, Michael.” His voice took on that particular low, mocking tone. “There’s nothing wrong with allowing yourself to admire God’s most beautiful creation, right?”

“You’re irreclaimable.”

“A big part of why I still intrigue you.” The blonde man remarked and Michael’s eyes darkened in turn. “I would love you the same whether you’d be a priest or a prostitute.”

“Always so dramatic, brother.” Lucifer smirked at him sardonically. “I appreciate that about you.”

Michael huffed and let himself sink down into the leather seat of the booth, next to his brother so his left knee was touching Lucifer’s right one ever so faintly. “How did you choose this place?”

“The Elysian Fields belong to a mutual friend of Gabriel’s and mine.” Lucifer replied casually. “Exquisite eye-candy. Gabriel assured me so himself.”

“I would’ve been content with spending the night at the hotel.” Michael said.

“Whatever makes you think we won’t do that, too?”

“I was hoping for at least a half night’s sleep before meeting Castiel’s fiancé.”

Lucifer shrugged. “We can sleep in and still make it to the barbeque.” He crooked his head, a fake-wistful expression on his face for Michael’s well concealed amusement. “Who even _has_ barbeques?”

“Castiel and Dean, apparently.” Michael said and then diverted his attention to the stage where music began to play and performers started to dance.

Lucifer had been right after all, coming here was not a complete waste of time. There were always at least one boy and one girl on the stage, and they all knew how to dance. Scantily clad servers catered to the guests’ every need, and they took care of the club’s unique tipping system. The dancers onstage were untouchable; the patrons that favored them showed their appreciation with bills, sometimes checks, sometimes scribbled notes with offers or other rewards, all delivered in ivory coloured, thick envelopes, with the option of anonymity. So far, Lucifer had tipped every dancer they’d seen a decent amount in cash, not differing between girls and boys, appreciating them all for the view.

The girl that was currently holding the center stage went by the name Ruby. She was a gorgeous brunette, petite but with enough curves to make her spitfire dancing style ever more appealing.

“She’s good.” Lucifer remarked with a smirk and Michael nodded once, unimpressed. Yes, the girl was grace and fire, but Lucifer knew just too well that females never held very much appeal for Michael. Ruby got twice the tip nonetheless, because her movements were seduction refined to the point of perfection, oriental beats playing in an ear-numbing volume during her performance.

And then the music changed, the intro of Alice Cooper’s _Poison_ suddenly flooding the room, and the next dancer joined Ruby on the stage. Michael leaned forward, moving for the first time since he had sat down, and Lucifer chuckled softly.

The boy on stage was the possibly most desirable mix of both their aesthetic ideals. Dark honey blonde hair in naturally ruffled spikes reflecting the stage’s golden light. A young face, looking way too innocent for an occupation like that, in a place like this. Narrow hips, a slender build but with well defined muscles nonetheless, playing under his pale, unmarred skin. The color of his eyes was hard to make out, but Michael found himself yearning to find out, needing to touch that face. He was barefoot, wearing suit pants, a loose tie and a half-way unbuttoned dress shirt, arms rolled up to his elbows. In short, he had on more clothes than all the dancers before him combined, and yet held ten times the magnetism.

“Angel.” Lucifer purred the name provided by a small booklet into Michael’s ear. “Allow me to congratulate myself on the fabulous idea that was coming here.”

Michael allowed his lips to curl into a smile, but he didn’t take his eyes of Angel, the way he moved over the stage like he belonged there, approaching Ruby. They started dancing together, falling into an easy, familiar rhythm, pushing and pulling, one moment grinding against each other and the next acting like homopolar magnets, whirling apart. The contrast between them was vivid, the story they were telling enthralling, every eye in the room fixed on them for the moment. Ruby stole Angel’s tie first, then used it to bind his hands to the pole behind his back. She tore open his dress shirt completely as she went to her knees before him, only to rise again in one smooth movement, saunter around him and tugging the knot loose, freeing his arms. He used the opportunity to shrug out of his shirt, rolling his shoulders and neck, the movement just a tad bit too innocent, pointedly including a subtle rolling of hips.

“What do you think?” Lucifer mumbled.

“I want him.” Michael stated the obvious, observing the boy as he unbuttoned his pants with an easy smile and got rid of them unceremoniously, the movement having no other purpose than to reveal, nothing inherently seductive added, and just because of that even more mesmerizing. He was wearing simple white, modest boxer-briefs, and there was really nothing else to do but to silently plot how to take them off him. No luck for Ruby regarding that, apparently, because she sneaked up on him again, dancing slow, seductive circles around him once more, and almost naked, the difference between them was even more blatant. Ruby was animalistic lust down to her bones, while Angel, even in the spotlight of the club, under the eyes of a lusting audience, dancing to filthy, sinful lyrics over a deep pounding bass, still somehow managed to maintain an air of purity. All his movements somehow included gracefully indifferent virtue. The way he kept his hands firmly on Ruby’s waist while she ground against him, his playful, amused smile when she shoved him down to kneel again, the way he truly, actually shivered under the touch of her fingertips on his neck.

The song ended, and Ruby left, leaving Angel kneeling on the stage, and then the next song started, guitars and heavy drums again filling the club, and Angel started dancing solo. Neither Lucifer nor Michael did talk for the duration of it, and after the boy had left the stage, Michael was not even quite certain if he had breathed continuously throughout the performance. He reached for an envelope, took out his check book, wrote down a number and signed it.

Lucifer laughed when he saw it and handed him his own check, which named the exact same sum. Michael couldn’t help but smile, since they were about to make the prettiest boy’s night. He sealed the envelope and handed it to the next server, and then for good measure ordered the first drinks of the evening, because his mouth was dry and his pants uncomfortably tight.

Their drinks, best Scotch of the house, came a minute later and new dancers occupied the stage, though none of them were as good as Ruby and Angel had been. Michael was just wondering what could possibly top the performance they had seen, when Lucifer’s knee pressed against his ever so slightly. Following his brother’s gaze to the room’s bar, Michael’s breath caught in his throat. The object of their desire was approaching the bar, now clad in clean sneakers, dark jeans and a blue shirt. He smiled and greeted the blonde, attractive bartender with a pixie haircut like she was a good friend. Luckily, nothing more, which became obvious when Ruby joined them, kissing the bartender on the mouth enthusiastically while Angel only rolled his eyes, obviously used to their antics. The bartender proceeded to hand the dancers a beer each, but Ruby declined hers, gesturing towards her outfit, her reassembled dancing ensemble, indicating that she intended to perform again tonight. Angel said something and she laughed, and reached up to ruffle his hair, and he squirmed but ultimately allowed the display of sisterly affection. The boy took a deep sip of his beer, then the Bartender came up and handed him a stack of ivory coloured envelopes.

He opened them one after another, as was customary in the club since most requests required the dancers to approach the patron’s table. Midway through the stack, he suddenly froze, shoulders tensing, and Lucifer chuckled softly. The two women leaned closer to the boy, observing what had startled him, and then the bartender said something and looked at Michael’s and Lucifer’s booth. Angel turned and caught them watching him, and the adorable deer-in-the headlights expression did nothing to lessen either of the two men’s lust.

Lucifer crooked his head and with a sly smirk, made an offering gesture towards the free space in the booth next to Michael. “What a delightful evening it turns out to be.” He mumbled and Michael laughed softly. “He’s not going to come here.”

But he did, made his way through the room surprisingly inconspicuous for the fact that every single movement of his screamed intimidation. His fingers were clutching the envelope tightly, and his expression settled into a peculiar, calm determination as he approached their table.

* * *

“Hands of the muffins, _jerk_. Cas, restrain your fiancé!” Sam calls out and bats away Dean’s fingers.

“I don’t think that would be appropriate in this context.” Castiel replies amused while Dean winces. “ _Bitch_. But seriously, you’re not gonna keep me away from all the pastries forever. Just gimme one.”

“Keep it together, boy.” Bobby says, rolling his eyes over a sip of his beer.

“Dean is a stress eater.” Adam remarks smirking, patting his oldest brother’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Sam and I will step in if Cas’ brothers seriously try to kill you.”

“Who’s trying to kill Dean?” Ellen asks as she walks into the kitchen where the family is assembled.

“Killing Dean? How can I help?” Jo chimes in, following her mother with a wide grin on her face.

Dean groans. “I swear, family like that, you don’t need no enemies.”

“Aw, you love it.” Jo gives back. She, her mother and Bobby are a little early, providing moral support despite their claims.

“I believe he does.” Castiel agrees and kisses Dean chastely on the cheek. “Stop worrying.”

“I’m not worrying.” Dean insists and Jo snorts loud and obnoxious. Dean glowers at her in return. “Gee, Joanna Beth, if you roll your eyes any harder you’re gonna sprain something.”

“Cut it out, the both of you.” Ellen admonishes in her best mother-voice. The woman is a force of nature Adam has come to respect unconditionally in the years since he got to know her. “Is there anything that still needs to be done?”

“The barbeque and lawn furniture are set up. Salads, meat and beverages are stored in both fridges. The second dessert pie is currently baking, the first one is on the sideboard in the living room under Jessica’s observation.” Castiel recounts automatically. “I believe we are all set.”

“Good.” Bobby grumbles, grabs a six-pack from the fridge and walks outside. “C’mon, idjit, you were going to tell me about the guy you wanna hire at the garage, remember?”

“Yeah, Benny.” Dean nods and he, Sam and Cas follow Bobby outside, while Adam suddenly finds himself cornered and hugged by two Harvelles. “How are you, Adam?” Ellen asks warmly while Jo punches his arm. “You could call once in a while, you know!”

“Ah sorry.” He chuckles embarrassed. “I worked some late shifts last months, and I was studying…”

“Sam already told us about your score. Well done, boy.” Ellen smiles and Jo snickers. “You’re such a nerd. You’re gonna drop by the Roadhouse sometime soon, right?”

“Yeah, exams are over now.” Adam nods.

The doorbell rings that very moment, and since he is the nearest Winchester blood-relative to the entrance, Adam goes to answer it. The door opens and his whole body is engulfed in a cascade of rainbow coloured, fine, sticky glitter that has him cough and sputter instantly.

“Tada! Happy engagement! If you hurt my baby bro, they’re never gonna find all your body parts!”

Adam manages to rub the majority of the glitter out of his watery eyes and blinks at a short, dark haired man with the widest, scariest grin he’s ever seen. Next to him, a slightly taller, very attractive, black-haired, dark-skinned woman is looking at him, expression stoic.

“Er, hello. I think you confused me with my brother.” Adam tries a smile. “I assume you’re Gabriel?”

“You’re not Dean? Oh bugger. Yeah, I’m Gabriel. This is Kali. How’d you guess?”

“Castiel shared a few stories.” Adam sneezes and briefly wonders if there is any part of his body that is not sparkling right now.

“Kali, you would not happen to have a spare bag of glitter, would you?”

“No.”

“Not even if I ask very, very nicely?”

“No.”

“Um, please come in.” Adam invites, beginning to question his assumption that Cas had been joking, or at least exaggerating when he claimed that his family was insane. Thank God him and Dean come to the door that moment, and of course Dean starts laughing right away. “Dude, you look like a unicorn threw up on you!”

“Yes, thanks, that was supposed to be you.” Adam deadpans. Castiel frowns, even though the winkles of his lips are twitching. “Hello Kali. Hello Gabriel. You promised me you were not going to harass my fiancé’s family.”

“Aw, come on Cassie!” Gabriel grins and pulls Castiel into a tight hug. “Bit of glamour never harmed a soul.” He turns to said fiancé. “So you are the infamous Dean.”

Dean makes the mistake of taking the offered handshake, and a low buzzing sound and subsequent flinch tell Adam his big-brother just got hand-shocked cartoon style.

“ _Gabriel_.” Castiel says, and there is way too much resignation in his voice already for the fact that this is the first time he’s seen his brother in a year.

“It’s cool Cas. You got me, man.” Dean chuckles and Gabriel beams at him. “I like him.”

“Please come through to the garden.” Castiel says to Kali, who nods gracefully and follows Dean and Gabriel. Cas glances at Adam. “You know where Dean’s room is, right? I would recommend changing at least your shirt.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Adam replies.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good evening, sweetheart. What can we do for you?” Lucifer asked, drawling just a tiny bit when Angel remained standing in front of their table.

“Are you the patrons who just tipped me five thousand dollars?” He asked calmly, not unfriendly but determined.

“Yes.” Michael replied simply, catching the boy’s eyes. They were light, grey or blue, difficult to determine completely in the dimmed illumination.

“I am very grateful, but I cannot possibly accept that.” Angel said and gingerly placed the envelope on the table.

“Whyever not?” Lucifer asked with risen eyebrows.

“It’s a ridiculously high sum.” The dancer replied.

“Have a seat.” Michael said. It was half invitation, half order, and for a long moment, Angel hesitated, but then he slid into the seat next to Michael’s, opposite of Lucifer, very careful to maintain his distance to both of them.

“What bothers you about the amount that you’re tipped? Don’t tell me you don’t know how to take a compliment, Angel.” Lucifer leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table, chin on his palm, studying their favorite closely.

“As I said, I’m very grateful.” The boy repeated, almost managing to mask his nervousness. “But that amount of money never comes without obligations, and I am not willing to take those on. Thank you very much for your generosity, I am happy you enjoyed the show, but I cannot possibly accept this.”

“Forgive us.” Michael said, and Angel’s eyes widened surprised. “We did not mean to make you uncomfortable. We merely sought to express our appreciation.”

“Thank you.” The dancer replied, without the slightest inclination to take back the envelope, studying both of them, his face positively unreadable this time around.

“What’s your name, boy?” Lucifer asked softly.

“Angel.” He answered immediately, a small smile tugging on his very kissable, pink lips.

“That’s not the name I’m asking for.”

“I’m sorry. It’s against the club’s policy to share employee information.” Angel gave back firmly.

“Stubborn.” Lucifer smirked and Michael sighed. “Forgive my partner. I realize this might sound fairly unbelievable to you under the circumstances, but neither of us had any plans of forcing untoward intentions on you.”

Angel raised one eyebrow. “­Really.”

“ _Forcing_ being the operative word. We were rather hoping to catch your attention instead.” Lucifer smirked. “So far, it has worked quite nicely.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t do that kind of service. I could ask around for you, if you would like me to.” Angel replied coolly and Michael met his eyes sternly. “We are not looking for ‘service’. We’re interested solely in you.”

“Which is why you tipped me 5000 dollars, yes, I get that.” Angel gave back immediately. “As I said, I’m sorry, but I don’t sleep with customers.” He was flushing ever so slightly.

Lucifer chuckled. “The money is yours either way. Trust me, you already earned it.” He crooked his head slightly and then nodded. “You’re very possibly the most beautiful man I’ve had the pleasure to meet. Seeing you dance was the most sensual thing I’ve ever witnessed, safe only for Mike when he’s coming.”

The boy’s breath hitched slightly, and the red on his cheeks deepened somewhat. “Again, thank you for the compliments, but I would feel really uncomfortable taking that much of a tip.”

“What else would you take from us as proof of how good you were?” Michael asked, smiling at him.

“Your compliments are quite enough. Now, if-”

“Don’t.” Lucifer interrupted him, tone soft and warm, nothing compelling about it, and the boy obeyed him anyways. There was that deer-in-the-headlights expression again. “We would really love to show you how good you were, Angel.” Lucifer spoke slowly, and Angel swallowed hard. “I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“You’re still here, even though you could have left minutes ago.” Michael pointed out. “You find at least one of us attractive enough to stay.”

“Both of us, I’d wager.” Lucifer added, seizing the dancer up unashamed. “We’re contrasting each other nicely, Mike. Always told you.”

“Have you had sex with more than one partner yet, Angel?” Michael asked, casually as if they were chatting about the weather. The boy blushed deep red this time, but he answered nonetheless. “No.”

“How do you feel about changing that?” Lucifer smiled at him, openly predatory now.

“This is a very bad idea.” Angel said, with the tone of a person who already accepted their destiny.

“We’ll be _good_ , sweetheart.” Lucifer promised. “ _Oh_ , _so good_ to you.”

“Just say yes.” Michael implored lowly. “You want us both, don’t you? All you need to do is give in. Accept the offer.”

The boy took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a very long moment, then he gave them one single nod.

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Holy shit!” Jo exclaims when she comes into the bathroom on the first floor unannounced. Adam looks up from the basin with one lifted eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

He is currently standing bare-chested in fresh jeans, borrowed from Dean, and trying to comb the glitter out of his hair, a task that proves fairly impossible. The stuff is so fine and sticky, it’s probably gonna last him through a few showers.

“I wanted to talk about girly things with you, and ask you about the pleased-as-punch strut you got going on, but that answers the question.” She pointedly looks at the love bites on his collarbone and abdomen and Adam blushes. “I don’t strut.”

“Sure you do. Cause you got laid.” Jo waggles her eyebrows and Adam sighs. “I swear, you and Dean are so much alike it’s scary.”

“Spill, boy-wonder, before I set him on your case.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch me. But seriously, was he hot?” Jo asks, closing the bathroom door behind her and Adam laughs. “Hot doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

“Where’d you hook up?”

“Work.” He frowns at his reflection, wondering whether he really should take a shower. “How ridiculous do I look on a scale from one to ten?”

“Four. Sparkly suits you surprisingly well. Now don’t make me worm every detail out of you!”

Adam sighs. “It was a one-night-stand. Mutual attraction, hotel room, no strings attached, no names exchanged. And that’s all the details you’re gonna get.”

“Boring.” Jo complains, wets a towel and rubs over a spot on his back Adam couldn’t reach. “You seriously need to get out more, live a little.”

“I had filthy hot stranger gay-sex last night. What about that is not ‘living’?”

“I mean like dating.”

“Thanks but no thanks. I’m in med school, I barely have time for my family.”

Jo grins. “You know, that guy from the Seven Eleven across the Roadhouse is totally into you. You want his number?”

“No I don’t.” Adam replies. That moment, the doorbell rings again, Cas’ other brothers without a doubt, and Ellen calls up the staircase: “Joanna Beth, stop harassing Adam and come help me bring the food outside!”

“This isn’t over!” Jo promises as she leaves the doorbell, and Adam sighs. It’s probably better to just take the number, text the guy some and then tell Jo it didn’t work out. What he said is way too true, between school, studying and work he doesn’t have much free time. Also, seeing how he spent last night with the _two_ incarnations of his gay fantasies, he doubts anyone that he’ll meet in the near future is going to live up to the mere physical standards.

It wasn’t the first time patrons at the club had been interested in him, but it had definitely been the first time that people so drop-dead gorgeous wanted him in their bed. Even though Adam usually has a strict no-sex-with-customers policy, he couldn’t resist, and while he knows he should be, he still can’t bring himself to feel sorry about it, because it was hands-down the best sex of his life.

He forbids himself strictly form pursuing any memories of it in his thoughts, though, because spending his brother’s engagement barbeque in the upstairs bathroom jerking off is just rude. Instead, he splashes one last handful of water into his face, tries in vain to rub some more glitter out of his eyebrows and then puts on one of Dean’s plaid shirts that is only slightly too large for him. He rinses the majority of the glitter that is covering the sink down the drain, vows to keep away from Gabriel for the rest of the afternoon and evening, and then makes his way downstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

He was so nervous, it was adorable, even though the self-consciousness of beautiful people usually annoyed Lucifer. And God, was the boy ever beautiful. So young, probably a college student, his jeans and slightly tattered jacket an intriguing contrast to his and Michael’s business suits. It was a short cab ride back to their hotel, but he was beginning to second-guess his decision, so Lucifer placed his hand on the dancer’s thigh and leaned over to whisper in his ear:

“Who of us would you like to fuck you first, Angel?”

It achieved the intended effect, that sweet blush, low gasp, the quickened pulse Lucifer could almost see on his neck. He leaned a bit further down and brushed his lips against Angel’s throat. Yes, heartbeat racing the images in his head, very good. “Mike is thicker than me, but I’m longer. What do you say, sweetheart? I promise you’ll get to blow the other one.”

The target of his whispered taunts rewarded him with a very low, desperate whimper and had Lucifer chuckle. “I can’t wait to see the expression on your face when you come hard, sweet. Are you a screamer? I would _love_ to hear you scream.”

“ _Luce._ ” Michael admonished him mildly, and Lucifer sent his brother a wicked grin, but retreated and took his hand away. If his knuckles ever so slightly brushed the bulge in their favorite dancer’s jeans in the movement, well, that counted as occupational hazard.

Always so considerate of everyone’s emotions, his brother was. Everyone’s but his own and Lucifer’s, more often than not, but a lifetime of loving Michael had taught Lucifer that this would never change. It had taken years of fighting, heartache and finally their father’s death for Michael to wholly let go his guilt over the supposed blasphemy that was their relationship. How he could ever believe that, Lucifer never had understood. More than anything, Michael was righteous, a good boss, ever considerate of their corporation, mindful of his subordinates, kind to strangers and, always had been and always would be, a passionate lover.

Right now, he lightly placed his hand on Angel’s back as the cab halted, and guided their conquest out of the vehicle, through the lobby and directly into the elevator. Angel’s eyes widened as he recognized the hotel, since it was a fairly well-known, exclusive chain, but he did not comment on it and Lucifer chuckled softly as the elevator door closed behind them. Smart enough to keep most of his thoughts to himself, apparently. He stepped directly into the boy’s personal space and to Lucifer’s surprise, he didn’t retreat, even though his shoulders tensed considerably. “Daunted, sweetheart?”

“Just a little.” Despite the words, his light blue eyes were calm, and when Lucifer leaned in and kissed him, one light swipe of his tongue was enough for his lips to part. And hell, a human being should not be able to taste so innocent, but somehow Angel did, sweet and faintly bitter like the beer he’d had at the club. He tentatively buried one hand in Lucifer’s hair and Lucifer in turn shoved him against Michael who had watched them with lust burning in his eyes until that very moment. The sound Angel made when Michael’s teeth scraped over the nape of his neck was infuriatingly needy, and it took them a moment to let go if him when the elevator arrived on their level.

There was no more wasting of time when they stumbled into their room, and before all the automatic lights in the suite had even flickered to life, Lucifer and Michael had already ridded their object of desire of his jacket and shirt, the unspoken agreement insisting that getting the boy naked was first priority. While Lucifer devoted himself to mapping those perfect ivory shoulders with his tongue, Michael took his turn kissing Angel, fiercer than Lucifer had, with the sole purpose of burning every coherent thought.

“Any special wishes, sweet?” Lucifer whispered and bit the boy’s earlobe, tracing the resulting shivers down his back.

“I really need you to fuck me. Soon.” Angel’s voice was low and hoarse with need, and it did things to both older men they did not dare to admit.

“Not an unreasonable request.” Michael gave back, the attempt at humor utterly ruined by the dark craving in his steel coloured eyes, and Angel stifled a moan against his neck when Michael palmed the boy’s erection through his jeans.

“Bed.” He growled and Lucifer laughed. “So bossy, isn’t he, Angel?” He complied nonetheless, helping Michael maneuvering them to the king sized bed, opening Angel’s jeans in the process. “But you like it, don’t you?” He added against the boy’s throat and got a low chuckle in return. “What do you think?”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m pregnant and can therefore legally kill you.”

“Nah, come on, is one silly cupcake really worth going to prison?”

“My husband is a big shot lawyer.”

“But we’re gonna be siblings in-law soon!” Gabriel whines just as Adam steps into the kitchen. Jess is pointing a serving spoon at him, looking more menacing than she rightfully should, and Sam, leaning against the counter, coughs. “Let it go, man. If Dean didn’t get any, you’re sure as hell not gonna succeed.”

“Pff, please, Sasquatch. I’m a trickster god!”

Jess narrows her eyes and raises the spoon. “Out of the kitchen.”

“Kali!” Gabriel looks at the serene woman who is standing next to Sam, sipping on a glass of red wine. She raises one elegant eyebrow. “Gabriel?”

“Help me!”

“Go and greet your brothers.” Kali says. Gabriel’s expression is that of a man sent to his execution as he turns, but his face brightens when he sees Adam in the doorway. “Twilight Sparkle! Any chance you can get me some sugar?”

“Don’t even go there.” Adam recommends. “Word of advice, do not cross the women of this family.”

“If you’re fond of your ego.” Sam adds, and Jess sends him the sweetest smile. Kali chuckles, and it’s an altogether terrifying sound. “I like your brother’s fiancé’s family.”

Gabriel snorts and leaves the kitchen, muttering about tyrannical women, and Adam takes a cool beer out of the fridge, feeling that he earned it. “Sam?”

“Sure.” His brother catches the beer Adam throws him easily. They clink bottles before their first sip and then Ellen comes in, an empty platter in hand. She eyes Adam amused but doesn’t comment, and Adam sighs heavily.

“How long until we can eat?” Jess asks.

“Bobby is going to be done with the first round of burgers in a little while. Adam, be a dear and bring him and Dean the second round?” Ellen hands Adam a full platter of meat, and Adam nods. “Sure.”

“Enjoy the show.” Jess says.

“Which show?”

“Cas’ brothers. It’s really… interesting, seeing them interact.”

“Ah.” Adam looks at Sam and Kali for clues. Sam just shrugs, while Kali smiles. “Good luck, baby tiger.”

“… thank you?” Scary. All the women in his family are scary, even the ones in-law.

“Shoo.” Ellen says, and Adam makes his way out of the kitchen, through the living room and out onto the patio. He puts down the plate of raw burgers on the table next to the barbecue. “Cas’ family really is something, huh?”

“Don’t even get me started, boy.” Bobby replies, flipping a burger.

“Yo Adam!” Dean calls from the table where he’s standing next to Cas’ chair. “Come and meet Cas’ brothers!”

Adam turns, sees Cas, Gabriel and two other people sit around the table, looking in his direction. Everything inside him freezes.

_Oh fuck._

 

* * *

 

 

 _Sinful_ was really all that Michael was able to think while he watched Lucifer fuck their Angel into the mattress, hand on the boy’s neck, coaxing the most delicious, lascivious moans out of him. Aware of his brother’s thoughts, as always, Lucifer looked up, meeting Michael’s eyes, and the confident smirk alone was enough to get his cock twitching again.

This was turning out to be the most blissful night they had had in a very long time, something about their lover so addictive, Michael doubted that there was a point either Lucifer or him could consider enough. He stroked himself slowly, unhurriedly, and Lucifer leaned down to lick the shell of Angel’s ear. “Mike needs a little assistance. Think you can suck him nice and hard for me, sweetheart?”

He nodded in response, and Lucifer pulled him up, rearranging their position, and the boy never broke eye contact when he wrapped his lips around Michael’s now fully erect cock. Michael groaned softly and grabbed the short, sweat-soaked hair at the back of his head, directing his movements, and Angel let him. That boy trusted Michael enough to let him fuck his mouth, the submissiveness so exquisite Michael had a surprisingly hard time not using it to its fullest. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Michael growled, staring into those enragingly trusting eyes. They were a little bluer than Lucifer’s, softer, not burning with the same cold fire that his brother’s irises held in moments like these, but intense in a different way.

Somehow, Angel managed to fit perfectly between Lucifer and him, buffering without numbing, making Lucifer’s ice and Michael’s fire work _towards_ instead of _against_ for the first time in their lives. One beautiful, submissive boy, and they did not even know his real name, nor had he bothered to ask for theirs when he had come with them. The thought of never having this again, right here right now, the mere idea of not living in this moment forever, was utterly maddening.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Brothers._ Is the first thought that crosses Adam’s mind as he mechanically makes his way over to Dean, Cas, Gabriel and _them_.

“Adam, these are Michael and Lucifer, my oldest siblings.” Castiel introduces.

 _At least they look surprised, too._ Is the second one.

“Nice to meet you.” Adam says and prays to all known and unknown entities in the universe that he does not sound as terrified as he feels.

“Our pleasure, _Adam._ ” His name rolls off Lucifer’s tongue like molasses.

 

* * *

 

The digital clock on the nightstand read 05:34 am, and Adam crawled out from under the covers of the enormous bed. Making as few sounds as he could, he collected his clothes and dressed, and then stole one last glance at the two men who were still tangled in the sheets and each other.

“Leaving so soon?” a blonde head turned, cool blue eyes watching him under heavy lids.

“Busy day.” Adam replied, swallowing heavily and resisting that look’s magnetism.

“What’s your name?” A deeper voice asked, and a second pair of eyes latched onto Adam’s every movement.

“I’ve got to go. Goodbye.”

As soon as the door to the suite closed behind him, Adam broke into the quickest walk of his lifetime.

 

* * *

 

 

“I see you already met Gabriel.” Michael takes in Adam’s whole appearance, a faint smile playing around his lips.

“Yes.” Adam answers and looks at Castiel. “You never exaggerate, do you?”

“I’m not in the habit of it.” Castiel gives back with risen eyebrows. “What particular assertion are you referring to?”

“The one where you said your family’s crazy.” Adam gives back.

“That’s a little harsh. You’ve barely even known us.” Lucifer winks at him.

“And the Edward Cullen look really suits you.” Gabriel adds grinning. “Looking fab, pretty boy.”

 _Oh fuck no_ he can’t blush right here, while Cas and his brother are watching. “Thanks again for that.” He says dryly. “You owe me, Dean.”

“No shit, Rainbow Dash.” Dean looks at him, and either Adam is not as good of an actor as he’d like to be or Dean’s big brother senses are simply superhuman, but the question _You alright?_ is obvious in Dean’s eyes.

Adam forces a more reassuring smile onto his face and desperately looks for a way to escape this mother of all awkward situations. Someone up there obviously loves making fun of him and sends Jo to his rescue. “There you are, boy-wonder!” She jump-hugs him from behind, biggest shit-eating grin on her face.

“Who gave you coffee? I thought we agreed not to do that anymore.”

“We were too busy keeping Dean and Gabriel from the pastries.” Castiel apologizes while Jo giggles and lets go of Adam. “Puppy dog eyes, Edward. You should try it some time. Hi, I’m Jo.” She addresses Michael and Lucifer who are looking at her with identical, cool, amused expressions.

“Hello Jo. I’m Lucifer, and this is Michael. You’re Adam’s girlfriend, I presume?” Lucifer asks smoothly.

_Oh god why?_

Jo laughs. “Nah, I’m everyone’s annoying younger sister. Not exactly his type, right Adam?” She nudges his ribs with her elbow and Adam enjoys the jab of physical pain more than he should because it’s a precious distraction from the chaos that is his current state of mind. “Do Ellen and Jess need any more help?” He forces himself to ask lightly, not caring how broadly he is hinting at a topic change.

“All set. Although I heard Mom consider getting her taser if Dean or Gabriel come near the desserts again.”

“You’d think I’d be allowed to eat what I like at my own engagement party.” Dean complains.

“Word.” Gabriel agrees. “Cassie, make it happen.”

“I am very sorry you have to restrain your craving for heavily saccharated food, but I will not risk my own hide for your indulgence.” Castiel says, not sorry at all.

“They still haven’t let it go?” Sam guesses amused as he joins them. He hands Adam his beer which he left in the kitchen and Adam proceeds to take a deep sip, feeling two familiar pairs of eyes on him while Jo answers. “You know Dean. Frankly, I’m starting to believe him and Gabriel are twins separated at birth.”

“Oh come on, I’d never drench someone in glitter.”

“You’re just jealous of my creativity.” Gabriel gives back. “And admit it, the electro shocker has style.”

While Dean crooks his head considering, Michael looks at Adam, Jo and Sam. “Aren’t you going to sit?”

Jo and Sam proceed to do just that, so Adam has no choice but to follow suit, sitting down across Castiel’s eldest _brothers_.

_Holy shit, what did I do to deserve this?_

They’re at a bit of a stand-off, obviously. While both Michael and Lucifer are watching him like felines noticing an unassuming bird for the first time, Adam is trying his hardest to ignore them. They probably already guessed that his family knows jack about his night job, just as he is assuming that Castiel and Gabriel are unaware of their habit of spitroasting boys they pick up at strip clubs.

“So Sam, what do you do for a living?” Lucifer asks, looking at Adam’s brother with a wide smile.

“I’m a lawyer in a firm in Berkeley, but at the moment Jess and I are considering moving back here. I’ve got an offer from a law firm in Wichita, and Jess is a teacher, so she could work everywhere.”

“That’d be awesome.” Dean agrees grinning.

“Closer to family.” Michael acknowledges and Sam nods. “Yeah. Can’t have my kid grow up seeing his uncles just three times a year.”

“His? Did you do an ultrasound?” Jo asks excitedly and Sam shakes his head. “No, but Jess and I have a bet going. She wants a girl, I want a boy.”

“Really? I’m just picturing your daughter on her prom night.” Jo says.

Gabriel snickers. “Her date picking her up and 6 feet 3 Samsquatch opening the door and asking the poor boy or girl in.”

“Only to find out that her mother is the truly frightening one.” Adam deadpans.

“Meanwhile Dean and Bobby polishing their shotgun collection on the living room table and Castiel wordlessly staring the poor teenager down.” Jo adds excitedly. “Gosh, I can’t wait for that.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure my heart wouldn’t survive a girl.” Sam says with a wry smile.

“And what would you be doing meanwhile, Adam?” Michael asks smirking.

Adam shrugs, avoiding eye-contact. “Probably pat him or her on the back and try not to embarrass my niece even more.”

“How considerate of you.” Lucifer says, and Adam can’t decide whether he’s being mocked or not. _Not that it matters._

“Adam is a very kind and caring person.” Castiel agrees with a genuine smile. Jo perks up. “That reminds me. You want Alfie’s number or not?”

“Alfie?” Adam stares at her blankly.

“The starry-eyed seven eleven guy?” Jo nudges him.

_Why? Why? Why?!?_

“No.”

“Alfie? Who’s Alfie?” Dean inquires.

“A cutie with a crush on your brother.” Jo shares amused.

“Jo, we talked about that.” Adam says sternly, begging the universe for mercy. No such luck, though.

“Come on, the boy is head over heels for you. Humor me. God knows you spend enough time over your books.”

Adam is done and ready to die of embarrassment when saving comes from an unexpected direction. “What do you study, Adam?” Lucifer asks and Adam tries not to make his relief too obvious.

“I’m in my third year of Med School.”

“And going strong.” Dean comments with a proud smile. “Kid scored 198 on his test.”

This time, Adam can’t suppress the flush creeping up his neck and cheeks. “I just like to learn about the human body. It’s really interesting.” Too late he realizes what he just said, but no one else seems to recognize the double entendre.

“The human anatomy certainly is a thing of beauty.” Michael agrees, his voice warm and friendly and just a tad lower than normal. Okay, almost no one.

“Have you thought about applying to a scholarship yet?” Castiel asks earnestly.

“Yes. I’m working on my applications.” Adam says, and wonders if he could possibly get any more uncomfortable with the conversation.

“Good, then you can quit that bartending job and date Alfie.” Jo says. Of course he could.

“You work as a bartender?” Gabriel asks excitedly. “Can you mix me a drink?”

_Oh for fuck’s sake._

“I hardly think more alcohol is what you need right now, Gabriel.” Michael remarks dryly. “May I remind you of the corporate Christmas party last year?”

“Hey, no fair, Baldur spiked the eggnog!”

“ _You_ spiked the eggnog and tried in vain to convince everyone else it was Baldur.” Lucifer corrects him smugly.

Sam, Dean and Jo laugh and Castiel smiles at his brothers fondly while Gabriel tuts. “It’s not my fault he’s so stuck up nobody would believe he’s got one funny bone in his body.”

“More than one bone, if what I heard is right.” Lucifer remarks and Michael sighs, even though his lips are twitching. “Sexual escapades of coworkers are not appropriate conversation topics for your brother’s engagement, Luce.”

“Oh please, would you ever believe someone looking as innocent and proper would have a filthy threesome in his coffee break, Mike?” Lucifer drawls and Gabriel narrows his eyes at his brothers ever so slightly. “You two are talkative today, and without getting all shouty.”

“And let us try to keep it that way.” Castiel adds. “Also I believe Michael is right, Lucifer.”

“Of course. I’m sorry, Dean, Sam, Jo, Adam.” Lucifer smiles wickedly at them all. “I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.”

_Breathe. Swallow. Shrug. Smile. Don’t shout, don’t grimace, don’t make any noise, don’t think of the last time he smiled like that._

“Sure you didn’t.” Gabriel rolls his eyes. Jo chuckles. “You’re gonna have to do better than that to startle us here. A few beers down the road, you’re never gonna believe the dirty jokes Dean cracks.”

“Yes, thank you plenty for your effort in helping me make a good impression on my future husband’s brother, Joanna Beth.” Dean says sourly.

“It’s what I live for.” Jo gives back earnestly.

“Did you even get the shotgun talk you’re due yet?” Sam asks Dean.

“I got away until now.” Dean replies. “Gabe is cool and Lucifer and Michael haven’t caught me alone yet, I guess.”

“You said something about them never finding all my body parts when you assumed I was Dean.” Adam complains to Gabriel, using the opportunity to distract himself. Gabriel shrugs. “Yeah, you looked way too innocent for Cassie. Downright cute, and our baby bro is one tough mofo when it comes down to it, so that didn’t fit.”

“I don’t know if I should feel insulted.” Adam says. Castiel nods at him understanding. “I often face the same problem with Gabriel.”

“Take it as a compliment.” Lucifer advises, his voice sultry, sending shivers down Adam’s spine. “To be fair, you look like a little _Angel_ , sparkling like that.”

_I can’t deal with this._

“Please quit creeping out my fiancé’s brother.” Castiel comes to his aid, and Adam forces himself to chuckle. “I’m gonna go and see if I can help Ellen.” He flees the table, unable to concern himself with the blatantly obvious move, and he does the only rational thing he can think of on his way inside. He takes out his phone and texts the one person that is in any position to give him advice with this.

**-Help, Ruby. Please, I’m freaking out right now.**

He goes to see if Ellen and Jess need help, but they’re just chatting over baby stuff, sitting at the kitchen table with Kali, and since they’re good, Adam retreats into the other accessible room on the ground floor, the library which is blissfully vacant. Ruby, bless her, texts back immediately.

**What’s up, babe?**

Ruby is mean, confident and more than just a bit of a bitch, but she is also loyal and the only friend he has who knows about his work, mainly because she _is_ from work.

**-Remember the patrons I left with last night? They’re Dean’s fiancé’s brothers. They’re sitting on his patio and making references no1 understands.**

**Omfg :D well, looks like you’ve been fucked, well, how often exactly?**

**-This isn’t funny.**

**They’re brothers? Really?**

**-Yes.**

**Kinky. So you’re gonna get a repeat performance or what?**

**-I can’t get a repeat performance!!!** Adam groans softly and leans against a bookshelf, resting the back of his head against the sturdy wood.

**Why not?**

**-Because they’re brothers and my soon to be siblings-in-law and Dean would kill them and then me!**

**Why would Dean have to know? Besides, the incest argument is invalid with people who can’t have children.**

Fuck Ruby for always managing to say exactly the things Adam wants to hear the most and needs the least. **–No. Just no. Just, help me. The way they look at me is srsly creeping me out.**

**Aaaaaw, you like them ^^**

**-Please, Ruby.**

**Oh come on. You deserve to enjoy yourself once in a while. Besides, they’re rich, huge plus.**

**-For fuck’s sake, no, Ruby, can you please take this serious.**

**Alright.** Adam can practically see her roll her eyes as she types. **Then just keep it cool. You don’t want a repeat performance, there won’t be one. Easy as that.**

**-It’s not.**

**I knew it! You DO want it!**

**-How do I convince them I don’t without shouting it across the dinner table in front of my family?**

**You don’t. You play cool and hard to get and make sure they get your number :P**

**-Not gonna happen.**

Adam takes a deep breath, feeling his pulse calm. **–Texting you actually helps. Thanks for listening to me ranting.**

**That’s what I’m for. Feel free to keep me tuned, Meg and I are enjoying ourselves immensely.**

**-You’re evil.**

**Aaaw, thank you <3**

“Adam? Are you all right?” A way too familiar voice asks from the doorway and fuck him, there’s Michael, and Lucifer next to him leaning against the doorframe, both of them watching him amused. Adam moves his fingers, texting Ruby without looking while he smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry. Just answering a friend’s questions about an essay. I didn’t want to be impolite.”

**-Oh god Im in a room with them alone what do I do help**

**That went faster than I expected it to. How high is the chance of getting caught in the room you’re in?**

Adam glances at the reply and groans softly. **–Fuck you very much.**

**Yes, saying that out loud would be a good idea now.**

“Difficult assignment?” Lucifer asks smirking.

“Something like that.” Adam gives back tightly and forces himself to meet both their eyes. “Was there something you wanted?”

“Actually, I think you know that.” Michael gives back and Adam’s heart skips a beat before the black-haired man adds: “Lucifer meant to apologize for making you uncomfortable earlier.”

“It’s alright, apology accepted. I’m good.”

“And don’t we know that.” Lucifer replies lowly. Adam’s breath hitches and his phone blinks.

**So, you fucking yet?**

“Please stop it.” Adam says, swallowing heavily. “Not here and now, please.”

“Okay.” Michael agrees, and Lucifer’s expression actually softens somewhat. “I apologize for my overly crude manner and undue flirtations, Adam. Michael and I were just talking about how we haven’t seen our brothers in a long while, so we’re thinking about prolonging our stay. What do you think?”

“I think Cas would be very happy.” Adam gives back with a neutral smile and Michael tilts his head slightly. “We wouldn’t want to overstay our welcome with your family.”

“I don’t think you would.” He replies, faster than he meant to, and both Lucifer and Michael smile at that, Michael wide and honest, Lucifer sardonically and yet pleased.

**Come on, give us details. Hot gay sex threesome, anything of that happening right now?**

**-Cut it out. I think we just made some kind of truce.** “Ah, sorry, my friend is pretty confused about our professor’s instructions.”

“Don’t let us detain you from helping out.” Lucifer replies, his tone suggesting that he didn’t believe Adam’s lie for a nanosecond.

**I need to stop texting you. They’ve caught on to me.**

**-Any chance they’re gonna read this over your shoulder or something like that? ADAM NEEDS A GOOD FUCKING RIGHT NOW!!!**

Adam closes the messaging screen and shoves his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. “Done.”

“Good, then you can come out. We volunteered to tell you that the burgers are ready.” Michael says.

Nodding, Adam follows them outside again, feeling a little more at ease now. The rest of the afternoon and evening is more bearable, without innuendos and only very few smoldering glances in his direction. Dean, Gabriel and Lucifer are really everything that is required in terms of entertainment, and Adam begins to understand where Sam, Castiel and Michael’s inherent calm comes from. Add Jo, who is thankfully off the Alfie case for now, and everything’s peachy keen. He takes to helping Ellen and Bobby who don’t allow Dean or Cas to set foot into the kitchen or the barbeque, and Ellen, Jess and Kali make an impressive enough triumvirate for both of them to actually obey and enjoy their engagement party. Led Zeppelin is playing at medium volume and Lucifer is currently trying to convince Sam to come work in his law department (highly unlikely, since Sam hates New York where the head office of Michael’s and Lucifer’s company sits), when someone grabs his arm and drags him out into the garden that is covered in twilight since the sun just set.

“What the-“ A piece of muffin is stuffed between his teeth and by the time Adam manages to swallow it, they’re out of the patio’s hearing range. “Gabriel?”

“So, you, Mickey and Satan, huh?” The smaller man looks at him, crooking an eyebrow, and Adam is too dumbstruck to say anything.

“Oh come on now, I’m not blind kiddo. Not judging anyone, either.” He adds, smiling faintly. “God knows those two had it hard enough, with Dad and our crappy family.”

“Your family seems alright to me.” Adam latches onto the one innocuous detail.

“Meh, that’s just my brothers and me. Forget cousins and grandparents, and don’t even get me started about uncles and aunts.”

“Okay…?”

“Are you?” Gabriel asks pointedly. “I noticed you were a little distressed earlier.”

“Was that very obvious?” Adam wants to know, horrified.

“Your twitchiness? Yeah, but I don’t think anyone else made the connection as of why.”

“Does Cas…”

“Nope, I don’t think so. Neither your nor my place to tell him, if he hasn’t figured it out.” Gabriel replies with a stern look.

Adam gulps. “Believe me, I wasn’t going to.”

“Knew you were a smart one when I saw you.” Gabriel grins. “But seriously though, are you okay? If you need someone to tell them to back off for you, I’d offer my service.”

“Um thanks. But. I, like, I think I’m good.” Adam mumbles.

“Excellent. In that case, if you hurt my big brothers, they’re never going to find all your body parts!”

“This is the weirdest conversation I’ve had in my life. Ever. And I work in a strip club.” Adam says, massaging his temples.

“Elysian fields?”

“How’d you know that?”

“Kali’s brother owns it.” Gabriel snickers. “Would the fact that I recommended it to Lucy interest you?”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Adam groans. “Please don’t tell my brothers.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Adam. This is the beginning of a splendid friendship, I feel it in my belly.”

“Seriously. Dean would probably go spare.”

“Just make sure you don’t work on the night of the bachelor parties and you’re all set.” Gabriel grins wolfishly and Adam can’t help but laugh. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Most people don’t. It’s the fun part about everything.”

“Did I hear fun?” Lucifer asks, approaching them with Michael in tow. Gabriel winks at Adam suggestively. “Enjoy.”

“No.” Adam hisses at Gabriel, but the asshole is gone faster than Adam can blink anyways, leaving him with his two slightly puzzled, fucking gorgeous brothers. Out of the patio’s hearing range. In the dusk engulfed garden. _Goddamnit._

“He knows, doesn’t he.” Michael says and Adam looks at him surprised. “You didn’t know he did…?”

“Suspected it.” Lucifer shrugs easily. “But Gabe was always Gabe. He’d love anyone who so much as smiles at his jokes.” It’s without a doubt meant to sound disdainful, but Adam has grown used to people that are notorious assholes because they never learned how to show affection, so he just smiles. “He gave me a shotgun talk.”

“Incidentally, so did Mrs. Harvelle to us.” Michael remarks and Adam feels his heart sink into his pants. “Does she…”

“No details, and your job is still secret.” Lucifer successfully guesses his concerns, smirking. “Apparently, Michael’s and my intentions were more on the obvious side than we had assumed.”

“Nah, that’s just Ellen.” Adam says relieved. “She can guess your thoughts right by looking at you nine times out of ten. It’s actually terrifying.”

“I concur. She’s also quite fond of you. Like the rest of your family.” Michael says.

“Yeah, I’m lucky like that.” Adam smiles faintly.

“Why did you leave this morning?” Lucifer asks him calmly.

“That’s really not a question I want to answer right now.” Adam replies and tries to walk past them. He should have known better, of course, because the next moment, Lucifer trips him and then he and Michael pull Adam completely out of sight, behind the giant elder bush, effectively pinning him between them, and it’s really unfair that Adam only inherited the Winchester looks and not the tall burly built, because Michael’s grip on his arms is firm, painless and totally unbreakable. “Hear us out, please.”

“You’re making me really uncomfortable.” Adam says through gritted teeth, because that small display of dominance is already resulting in an aching in his nether regions he could really do without at his brother’s barbeque.

“Sorry.” Lucifer whispers against his ear, warm breath hitting Adam’s neck. “but you’re infuriatingly hard to get a hold of.”

“Okay look, I get it, last night was awesome, but it was a one-night-stand. I’m not usually a casual sex kind of guy.” Adam says desperately.

“So you made an exception for us?” Michael asks smirking.

“A one-time exception.” Adam corrects, and the single good thing about the twilight is that it hides his blush sufficiently.

“And what do we have to do to extend that exception?” Lucifer’s lips are almost, only almost on his jaw, his stubble ever so lightly brushing against Adam’s neck, and he can’t help the shiver. Michael draws him closer in return until their chests are almost touching. “Name anything, anything at all, and we’ll give it to you.” Michael offers, and he’s frighteningly serious.

“I don’t want anything from you.” Adam says sharply. “I’m not for sale.”

“Watching you is.” Lucifer remarks and something cold runs through Adam with the words. He stiffens, and with barely contained fury twists and pushes both of them away from him. “You’re right, watching me is.”

“Adam…” Michael frowns concerned.

“Don’t even.” Adam growls. “I knew this was a mistake the moment I saw you. Fuck, I’m such an idiot.”

“Yes you are. I did not say that to insult you.” Lucifer agrees coolly.

 _The nerve!_ “Must be tough to constantly not notice when you’re affronting people.”

“Oh, I notice, I just don’t care much, usually.” Lucifer meets his eyes. “Don’t be irrational. It was your own choice to work where you work, as it was your choice to reject our tip and still come with us.”

“Neither of us wants any kind of service from you, Adam.” Michael says. “I had hoped we’d made that clear abundantly last night.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t really count. Last night was kind of unreal.” Adam mutters and Lucifer laughs. “Would you like us to prove you just how real it was?”

“It wasn’t.” Adam insists coolly. “It was a kind of once-in-a-lifetime fantasy. We didn’t know each other’s name and there was nothing real there to complicate it. Just fantastic, absurdly awesome sex.”

“To you, maybe.” Lucifer replies. “Don’t assume to know what we felt.”

“Seriously?” Adam stares at him. “Aren’t we doing this in reverse, somehow?”

“What?” Michael looks at him, utterly confused.

“I mean, shouldn’t I be the one being all attached and you the arrogant bastards?”

“Are you calling yourself an arrogant bastard?” Lucifer asks.

“Are you telling me you there somehow was something more than just sex to what we had last night?”

“Yes.” Michael says, as if it were so plainly obvious.

“Oh.” Adam blinks at them, trying to process that thought.

“Just assume you are special enough for us to want to explore that, down to every tiniest detail.” Lucifer purrs.

“You’re such an asshole.” Adam laughs and lightly shakes his head. “But seriously, you’ve got each other. What do you need me for?” The question is asked lightly, and Adam really tries to convince himself that he is totally unconcerned about the answer, but it doesn’t work completely.

“Why don’t you give us a few more opportunities to find the proper words?” Michael asks and steps towards him slowly, careful not to startle him, which is hilarious except for the part where Adam’s heart is suddenly beating in his throat. “Because right now, I only know that you are addictive, Adam Milligan. The way you move, kiss and the way you look at Luce. I can’t get enough of either.” He brushes his lips over Adam’s, faint and soft and tender, retreating immediately, and that’s really all Adam’s self-control can take. He surges forward, pulls Michael down by his neck, demands the proper kiss that he deserves, and gets it. When Michael lets go of him this time around, they’re both breathing heavily and the look in Lucifer’s eyes while he watches them spells a rhapsody of wanton desire.

“One hour.” Adam says lowly. “I’m gonna come up with something. Studying, sleep, whatever. You’re gonna claim jetlag and offer to drive me home. And if you so much as think an innuendo around my family, I’m gonna kill you.” He glares at Lucifer, whose lips pull into a slow, lazy smile. “Why Adam, you can be bossy. Who’d have thought.”

Adam shivers ever so slightly under the words, and it doesn’t go unnoticed, but he straightens his shoulders nonetheless and turns back to the house. “Fifty nine minutes, counting.”

As they make their way back through the garden, Adam can’t help but feel a butterfly flutter of excitement in his stomach. Ahead on the patio, Dean, Ellen and Gabriel are laughing loudly about some joke Jo told. There’s really not much that could make this night any better.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The hardest thing about writing this fic was, I kid you not, deciding on Adam’s stripper name. I looked for a good one so long, until I finally just went with “Angel”, which was my first idea. Here are a few of the male stripper names I found on the internet and rejected: Sweaty, Smelly, Grunting Billy; Harry, the Backdoor Mutilator; Pen Ken, the Half-Cocked; Preston Wood; Palio and his Purple Wand; Dr. Seducto; David Coppafeel; the Assquatch; Frank, the Diesel Dick; 'One Dollar' Bill; Dr. Cocktopus. You are invited to suggest other suitable stripper names for Adam in the comments. I hope you found that as amusing as I did. Writing Fanfiction never gets boring.  
> Don't forget to go check out bluebells' stories.  
> Also, I've got a tumblr, same username, from now on all stories I post will appear there, too. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
